Carrier systems for carrying out interception maneuvers of a loadbearing paraglider are known for example from DE 102 41 585 or DE 199 60 332.
Loadbearing paragliders of this type may be provided for depositing loads for example from airplanes or for landing flying devices or aircraft which may be manned or unmanned. In paragliders which carry relatively heavy loads, for example, having a weight of several hundred kilograms to several tons, relatively large control forces and relatively long control paths occur in the actuators. The actuating drives provided in the art for controlling loadbearing paragliders of this type are control units having electric motors and rope winches, which are generally powered by a battery. A drawback of the actuating drive systems provided for this purpose is that they only apply a limited power and force for controlling the paraglider. A further drawback of the loadbearing paraglider comprising these control apparatuses or actuating drive apparatuses is that these devices make up a relatively large proportion of the total weight of the overall system consisting of the loadbearing paraglider and the control/actuating drive apparatus, such that the useful load which can be carried by the loadbearing paraglider is reduced or the loadbearing paraglider has to be formed having relatively large dimensions. Also, a further drawback of prior art loadbearing paragliders is that the control/actuating drive apparatuses used are relatively expensive. Therefore, this is disadvantageous in particular because the overall system is not and cannot be salvaged in military use. A further drawback of known loadbearing paraglider systems is that the energy store comprising the battery only has a limited capacity, meaning that gentle or safe landing without damaging the loads cannot be possible in many cases. During the landing approach, numerous actuations of the control/actuating drive apparatus are required in order to land the loads safely and accordingly require energy and, in the form of an additional weight, for example in the form of batteries, limit the available useful load.